Alone No More
by contradict
Summary: Beryl is spending her birthday with a freshly brainwashed Endymion


The first part of this was written as a challenge as part of Sailormoonland LiveJournal. Then I got a little carried away and continued writing.

**Alone No More**

Finally, after spending all of her birthdays either alone or with her minions she was finally going to spend this birthday with her beloved. It was indeed the perfect time to have brainwashed Mamoru. It hadn't even occurred to her in the beginning, but his brainwashing coincided perfectly with Beryl's birthday. He'd gone out of his way to buy her the perfect cake and it was only a matter of time before she would have him all to herself. But first, the birthday celebrations her minions insisted on carrying out each year. Her not-so-surprising-surprise birthday party. They'd spend a good week attempting to hide the planning of the celebrations, but with it happening every year, it was beyond predictable. She'd insisted her minions stop with the slacking off and continue collecting energy but even with the threats of destroying them, it didn't seem to stop them from the planning and the celebrations.

This year was different. She was determined to enjoy her birthday. After all, she had the prince on her arm and that in itself made her glow. She was sure her followers saw it in her as well. There were no death threats this year. There was no yelling and screaming. Everyone's spirits were lifted. It wouldn't be long now until the celebrations were scheduled to begin. Beryl put on her favourite purple dress and combed her hair back over her bare shoulders. A knock came at the door just before the handle turned and in appeared her lover. Her smile was genuine as she noticed a box in his palm. He opened it to reveal a stunning crystal necklace. _"Not the ginzuishou, I know, but hopefully this will do for now."_He whispered into her ear as he wrapped the chain around her from behind and fastened it.

It was time. He reached out and lifted the Queen from her seat and guided her down the halls and toward the party. The celebrations were already in order and the room turned toward the couple as they entered. Applause let out as their generals kneeled to them. Somehow, this year the party was suddenly enjoyable. Instead of spending the party settled in her throne looking down on her followers, she was able to appreciate the effort they'd put into organising and creating this event. The champagne and cake flowed and before she knew it the party was coming to an end ﾖ at least the official party anyway.

Beryl was delighted by the end of the festivities. She smiled as she'd not done for years and the champagne was adding to her enjoyment. Her prince kissed her on the cheek as she leaned on him and lead her back to her chambers. He held her in a tight embrace and she knew. She felt her knees weaken as her cheeks flushed a rosy red. _"Endymion, I -"_she began as he placed his lips over hers. She fell into him as she melted under his touch. He pushed a hand through the slit in her evening gown. His icy fingers against her soft thighs sent shivers down her spine and made her tingle with anticipation. With his free hand he reached around her and loosened the zipper on her dress. He took a step back and watched as the soft satin rippled down her body and hit the floor before reaching forward around her neck and curling his tongue around hers.

He pushed his bulging member against her as he pressed against the wall. She flinched as her bare back made contact. He kissed her neck as he forced the fingers of his right hand into her left and pressed them on the wall above her head. With his free hand he reached up and fondled her breasts; lightly flicking her buttons as she moaned under her breath. He reached down and around, grabbing her right thigh and lifting her off the floor. She propped her free leg against the vanity and he took her breast into his mouth and she shivered. His right hand released hers and slipped between her legs. He teased her wet lips with his fingers as he nibbled lightly on her nipples. She gasped as she begged for more.

He grabbed her and lifted her toward the sheets. As he sat her down on the side she reached up and unbuttoned his trousers. Looking at his package through his boxers she smiled and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over her. Relieving him of his shirt she kissed his shoulder as he pulled off his shorts. He pressed his tip against her hot lips teasing her again as her heart raced. Her breathing quickened as she tried to pull him closer, but he was taking his time. He took one breast in his palm and smiled at her knowingly and buried his lips over her other breast brushinng his tongue over her erect tips. She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. At this he took all of her. He thrust deep inside her and she screamed. She needed more, it wasn't enough. He thrust deeper and harder and faster. Her moans continued and heightened as he ground himself into her. He wrapped his tongue around hers and kneaded her breast as he continued his rhythm. As her breathing became sharper and shorter her quickened his pace and shortened his thrusts until he felt her body build up with tension futher and further. Finally her body sent chills of release through every inch and she let out a loud moan as he continued a while longer before collapsing on top of her.

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder as he held her in his arms.


End file.
